A Moment Like This  Lily & James One Shots
by Kathryn Ashleighh x
Summary: Baiscally random One shots i have wrote about Lily and James Potter.. will be a mix of: School times, After they've left Hogwarts, Life With Harry and just key dates in life eg: weddings, deaths etc.. ENJOY :  xx
1. I LOVE YOU!

**A/N: Heyyyyy :) thanks for clicking on meee- well my fanfic.. Startting off with a short one i wrote a couple of weeks ago but it made me smile reading it soo enjoy! i'll take good comments or bad comments its just improvments for the future right? anyhoo i'll let yahh get on and read me fan fic sooo here it is :)**

* * *

><p><span>"I love you" – Set: 5th Year<span>

"Lils?" lily glanced up for the 8th time from her potions text book at the person stretched out beside her on the pure green grass that covered the Hogwarts grounds.

"Yeah?" She asked again.

"Never mind..." Lily was getting a little annoyed now; she had re-read the same sentence 3 times now and couldn't be bothered reading it as it was. Sighing lightly she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear so she could get a better look at the person lying beside her while she read; who was now propped up on their elbows watching her intensely with a look of pure concentration on their face.

She turned back to her book, only to get interrupted for what felt like the 100th time... she ignored them a first, only when they started to prod her in her arm with the end of their wand that she finally cracked.

"Llliiiilllllssss?"

"IN THE NAME OF MERLINS SPARKELY PURPLE ALL STARS... WHAT POTTER?" Lily all but screamed at him.

"I Love You" James Potter replied giving Lily his heart- melting grin he knew she couldn't resist.

"I Love You too James" she replied simply discarding her book on the grass next to her and turning to face him. As she did this she noticed his smile get wider

"What?" she asked slightly unsure now.

"You called me James" he replied smiling, he kind of reminded lily of the chesher cat from the famous muggle book 'Alice in wonderland.'

"Oh get over it" lily replied turning to pick up her book from the other side of her, trying to hide the equally stupid grin that had involuntary found its way onto her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: soooooo there yahh go first onee done.. what chaa think? feel free to leave mee a comment :) **

**untill next timeee,, bu-byyyyeee :) **

**Kat xx**


	2. Staying for Christmas

**A/N: Hello again :) hope you enjoyed my first one shot for this :) beacuse i'm in such a good mood - because of my amazing boyfreind i desided too add in another one :) soooooo here we go,, also i would just like to point out i do not own harry potter. .alough i would be amazed if a 15 yr old lass from leeds did :) anyhooo enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span> Another one shot<span>

It was the last Hogsmead trip before the Christmas break, students littered the streets; some buying last minute Christmas presents, others just wandering around enjoying the festive season. Amongst the crowd was a huddle of 6 cold students, 2 of which were fighting over the last Berty Botts Every Flavour Been in the box.

"I saw it first!" cried the first dark haired boy who has a doggish look about him.

"Yeah, but I bought them!" responded James Potter with a wink towards the red head girl to his right who was laughing at the two, this argument had been going on for 10 minutes now.

"But Jjaammmeeessss" Sirius Black whined for the 12th time during the argument.

"Fine have it. But don't blame me if it's a troll bogey one" sighed James with a smirk.

Everyone started to laugh again at the sight of Sirius's face; it was obvious that the thought of what flavour it would be hadn't crossed his mind. He picked it up gingerly sniffed it twice then popped it in his mouth, and chewed...

Everybody waited

"Grass" Sirius told them all smiling, then shooting a smug look at James who looked very disappointed and mumbled 'but it was green'

The red head on his right pated his shoulder sympathetically and looked at him with a look of 'better luck next time' on her face. James looked down into Lily Evans's face and smiled back as if to say 'we'll get him next time' then taking her hand they followed after the others who were heading down towards the 3 broomsticks for a butter beer.

"James?" the tall, black haired boy smile, he loved when she said his name.

"Yeah?" he replied still smiling.

"You know ages ago when we were all in the common room and we were talking about staying for the Christmas break?" she looked up into his hazel eyes.

James looked confused but then remembered the past convocation "Oh yeah, I still am why?" she smiled at this news.

"I am too, I was going to go home but then I found out Tunney's going to be home as well with her fiancé _Vernon" _she made a face at the name "Soo looks like I'm saying at school for Christmas, but it's alright if you're staying, it won't be as bad" she smiled up at him but the smile turned to a confused look when she saw his face. "What's up?"

"She's Actually Marrying IT!" James looked like he was going to be sick, he had met Vernon only once before, but once was enough to made any which or wizard hate him.

Lily laughed a short bitter laugh.

"Of Corse she is, who else would?"

"True that" was all James could manage. He was still trying to swallow the sick that was attempting to climb his throat. Been sick in front of Lily? Smooth.. not one of his best ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :) hope yuuh enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it :) like always feel free too leave mee a comment,, its really apreshiated (sorriee dyslexica getting in the way again -_-) and normally makes my day :D **

**bu-byyeeeeee **

**kat xx**


	3. The Yule Ball Invite

**A/N: Heyyyyy first of all im sooooooooo sorry about the late update i really havnt been well.. migraines, finding it hard to breath etc but im on the mend now and willing to make it up too you guys.. if your still with me? which i hope you are? soooo yeahh i loved writing this one and am achually pritty proud of it soooooo let me know what you thing :) enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>The Yule ball invite.<span>

"...and last but certainly not least" Came McGonagall's voice for somewhere far off.

Lily Evans was sat next to the window in transfiguration daydreaming about a certain messy black haired fellow perfect when Alice nudged her in the ribs looking excited.

"The Yule Ball!" Professor McGonagall continued trying to hide her smile as all the girls in the class- including Lily, started talking and giggling excitedly while the boys were either rolling there eyes at the girls reaction or looking confused about what was going on.

"So don't remember to get a date and get your selves down to Hogsmead to get your dress robes" she finished and with that she dismissed the class which exited from the room accompanied by the sound of girls still chatting excitedly to one another and one Gryffindor who could not stop smiling.

James potter accompanied by his 3 best friends otherwise known as the marauders were last to leave the class room and down towards potions.

""So prongs what you make of this Yule ball thing?" asked peter as the other 2 rolled their eyes and shook their heads at his question.

"Brilliant" James potter said smiling wider thinking of a certain red haired Gryffindor

Lily Evans and her 3 friends; Alice, Jessica & Molly ( a prefect from the year above) were still talking excitedly as they entered the great hall after a particularly boring 2 hours of potions, of which consisted of an hour and a half long lecture on the uses of poliduce potion. As they sat down they noticed it was particularly quiet in the hall today... Lily eyed the hall looking for the reason when I thought suddenly accrued to her.

"Of course" she said aloud earning confused and weird looks from the people surrounding her- including her friends "Tweedle Dum, Dee, Dumber and Dimmer aren't here yet" she said referring to the 4 marauders answering their unspoken question.

But of course she's spoken too soon, there was a bright flash and a tiny pink spark the size of a ten pence piece floated into the middle of the great hall.

All heads turned to watch this tiny, pink spark in silence.

Once it got to the middle it exploded making everyone jump- including the teachers who had also stopped what they were doing to watch the show. As the spark exploded it transformed into a flower bud, which slowly began to open to revel its identity of a Pink tipped, white Lily Flower.

Lily groaned, she should have known "Kill me now" she pleaded to her friends, they instead gave her sympathetic looks and turned back round to watch the show. Red, gold, pink, purple ever colour imaginable, hearts were now emitting from the flowers centre and forming bigger heart shapes above each of the 5 tables including the teachers table at the front of the hall.

Once all the heart shapes were in there correct positions and were rotating slowly giving off a 3D effect, the double doors that made the entrance of the great hall swung open dramatically and in walked the 4 marauders all looking proud of themselves, all except James. He looked nervous? 'No' lily thought 'James never looks nervous apart from before a quidich match. She watched as they walked towards the Gryffindor table, the hall still deadly silent, not even a Slythering could find the words to make fun of this incredible magic they were witnessing.

3 of the marauders had stopped walking now and only James continued till he was stood directly in front of Lily with only a table between them. He took a deep breath and stood on the bench in-between Molly and Alice looking at Lily the entire time. He took another deep breath, Lily thought he looked as if he was going to be sick, she was about to tell him 'to sit down and eat something' but he cut across her before the first word had even left her mouth.

"Lily Evans" he said loudly looking directly into her emerald green eyes, his own hazel ones burning with an emotion lily could not name. "Will you please be my date to the Yule Ball?" There was a great out burst from mainly the girls in the main hall... heartbroken cries and hating daggers aimed at Lily who sat there stunned. The girls were soon shushed by their friends eager to hear her answer, student, teacher, even ghost everyone was gripped.

Lily stood up on to the bench she was just sitting on, with shaking legs. She looked James straight in the eyes – his face screaming nervousness. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Of course I would James, I'd be honoured!" the great hall erupted in cheers and clapping it seemed now like everyone had be holding their breath without even realising it.

James Looked down at Lily grinning ear-to-ear, he then stood on the table pulling Lily with him and holding her in the tightest embrace, lily thought she would explode. At the same time the giant Flower and Floating hearts had exploded showering the hall in tiny lily flowers and hearts.

Once everyone had all calmed down in the great hell James and Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table now joined by the rest of the marauders and lily's friends.

"James?" Lily said attempting to look at him without moving her head from its comfortable position on his shoulder.

"Yeah Lils?" he said smiling slightly- he loved when she said his name.

"Must you always make an entrance?" she replied smiling slightly

"Just wait till the proposal" he answered with his signature smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooooooooo what chaa think? let me know,, i'll take good and bad comments as always :) gunnah upload another before monday beacuse it took mee so long to upload this onee due to resons i have said up there ^^^ soooo yeahhh reviews are apreshated nd all that jazzz**

**much loveee **

**kat xx**


	4. The Letter

**A/N:Heyyyyy :) soo heres another update.. for those that read my other fanfic 'Unexpected vistit' i have the chapter written i just didnt have time tonight to type it up but i promice tomorrow night i will upload it... only had time to quickly type this up soo sorriee for any mistkes in gramma or spelling :/**

* * *

><p>The Letter<p>

It had been 2 weeks since Lily and he fellow Magically Gifted Peers ha finished their 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and what a year it had been! Lily sat curled up, on her favourite chair in her back garden and though about the year just past; for a start she had lost he first best friend Sev- or as she now called him 'Snape' or any other unpleasant name she could thank of at the time. She could even bare to say his name now, not after what he did. As many times as he tried he could not apologise enough or attempt fix their friendship any more, after all he said the most hated words in the world to her... two little words, with an everlasting scar on people, that destroyed their friendship beyond repair.

But the most unexpected thing that happened was that she was no longer enemies with a certain messy black haired Quidich captain, also known as James Potter. The boy she had hated for the past 5-6 years of her school life. The very same Potter, which her family had heard so much about – for all the wrong reasons. The same Potter that turned her hair bright blue for the entire day with only the excuse of "I was curious." The same James Potter whom she had hugged goodbye at kings cross station at the end of the year surprising her parents as well as herself?

There was no longer a need to hide when they had convocation for in fear of World War 3 starting, or to keep a constant eye on the two of them in the Great Hall waiting for something to kick off. To be honest you hardly noticed they were there half the time because they got on so well and didn't draw attention to themselves. Thanks to Lily's friends and the marauders who locked them both in a broom closet for an entire day; in which time they finally got over themselves and actually had a civilised convocation with one another. It was quite the opposite to enemies now.

Lily till the day she died **(A/N: Awhhh :'( )** would never forget the deadly silence of shock that greeted them, the first time they came down to breakfast together. Laughing and joking around. Even the teachers stopped and looked momentarily confused.

Lily smiled at the memory, thinking about all the fun she had, had with her new friends and old this past year. She continued daydreaming about the past year when something in the distance caught her eye, it looked like an owl?

Suddenly a great midnight black owl swooped down and landed neatly next to her on the table to her right, on which had her favourite muggle drink a can of 'Pepsi', a box of Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans and a pile of parchment on which she had been planning to write to all her friends before she got distracted.

As it happened the letter that was attached to the owls leg was from non-other than James Potter himself! She smiled at the writing on the front which read 'Lily Flower' untied the letter from the owl's leg and began to read.

"_Dear Lily Flower, _

_Hello there! How's your summer going? Hope your sister and her boyfriend (urgh!) aren't driving you too mad. Sirius says hi- he wouldn't stop nagging me till I wrote it. We're having a little get together round mine on Thursday if you want to come- and you can bring those nutters you call mates as well if you want.. Even though I think Sirius is in the middle of writing to them now... any hoo I'm ranting again._

_So yeahh let me know, I miss you loads! Hope you aren't missing me too much ;) _

_Love you Lils! _

_**James x"**_

Lily could not think for the life of her why he heart went all weird when she read the last bit about him missing her, although she did have one thought but quickly discarded it. No she didn't want to spoil things now, not when thing has just become right between them.

She then send a quick replie which consisted of how she would love to come to the little get together and how her sister was now engaged to her boyfriend and then how of corse she was missing him and ended it with "Love you too Potter" wishing how much he knew it was true- NO SHE DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!

"Oh hell" she said aloud "this is going to be an eventful summer" as it finally dawned on her why she was feeling so happy and weird about anything to do with James. Bloody. Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:soooooooo there yuuh go... as always hope you liked it and reviews are apreshated :D **

**i have another one shot aswell which is writen just in need of typeing up- something tells mee i'll be typing alot of things up tomorra night...ahh well :) tis worth it wen i get that email saying someones reviewed/faved/alurted etc :D**

**sooooo yeahh im ranting now and really need to go to bed- had about 6 hours sleep last night due to my brother coming in drunk and i had to wait up for him- then stay awake til labout half 2 ish beacuse he kept been sick- not the nicest thing i've ever whitnessed tbh :/ but guess thats lifee...**

**anyway going now...**

**untill next timee :) **

**Ging xx (yeahh i have a new nickname; i am ginger atm)**


	5. Go Out With Me Evans?

**A/N:Heyyyyyyyy (: First of all im soo sorry for not updating in a while, ive been Away nd quite ill for the past couple of weeks soo havnt been able to update.. im hoping this will make it up too you its all cheesey and tings just the way yuuh like it. any suggestions let me knwo nd i'll try my best to write them... also i am updateing my other storiee "Unexpected Visit" chapter 5 soo if you read that then enjoy... soooo i'll let yuuh get reading cz im ranting lol.. enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Another One Shot- 'Go Out With Me Evans?'<span>

"Go out with me Evans?"

"No"

"Not even to Hogsmead this weekend?"

"Nope"

"Can I at least walk with you to the great hall?"

"It's a possibility"

"...Great Stuff"

James Potter was losing the world to live. Why wouldn't she go out with him? How couldn't she see they were meant for each other... that he was crazy in love with her? Lily on the other had was enjoying herself immensely although she did feel quite harsh but shrugged these feelings to the side.

They were at the great hall now and getting curious glances from various people, all due to the fact that James had just let her go through the door first with a bow, and she was laughing after curtsying back with a 'why thank you sir'

As they walked towards the Gryffindor table, more people were starting to stare.

"Oh for the love of Merlin's bright red Stilettos" lily cried out in frustration as they both say down – nether ones friends where there yet so they decided to sit together. "I can't even walk down the corridor or have a laugh & joke around without at least 10 people staring in shock – Look that Ravenclaw's just completely missed his mouth while he was busy staring at us just now!"

James looked where Lily had motioned to and a 2nd year was now infact picking his food from his lap looking very red faced and embarrassed about been caught by the two.

"Well my little Lily flower" – lily grimmest at the nick name he has insisted on calling her "you know what you need to do." James was smiling slightly and Lily's puzzled expression.

"...What?" lily replied feeling unsure now.

"Give them something to stare at"

"Like what?" asked Lily getting more and more nervous about the direction in which this conversion was going.

"Kiss me" James replied simply. Then it hit him, did he actually just say that? His head was going crazy at him wondering what spell she was going to fire at him for his stupidity this time...

"Excuse me?" exclaimed lily in shock. Surely he had not just suggested that!

"Umm... nothing, it doesn't matter, it was a stupid idea James Mumbled

After what seemed a life time lily finally spoke:

"Ok" James as in shock; had she meant ok to his cover up or ok to kissing him!

Meanwhile as all this was whizzing round James head Lily was getting tired of waiting.

"Kiss me then, you dude!" Said lily rolling her eyes. She didn't not understand where this sudden urge had come from to kiss James Potter, but in a way she kind of liked it!

"Umm... ok?" it came out as more of a question than an answer, James was still scared about what would happen next, obviously he knew what to do but what happened if she blew something up in his face etc?

Just as James was leaning in to kiss Lily the rest of their friends all walked in after an hour of divination all talking about how awful the last lesson had been (James and Lily both had a free Lesson) and where rooted to the spot by the side unfolding in front of them.; James Kissing Lily! Lily Kissing James Back and Not Blowing His Head Off! This had to be a set up.

Fireworks. That's all Lily Saw, Felt and Thought. She was kissing the James Potter. James BLODDY POTTER! And she never wanted it to end.

Wow. Was all That James Thought.

When they finally pulled away in need of Oxygen the hall was silent, you could literally hear a pin drop, and even the teachers had stopped talking. But they didn't care, Green met Hazel and suddenly nothing else mattered.

"Go out with me Lily?"

" Ok James"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: nawhh :) SOOOO what chaa think? let me know (: **

**untill next time **

**Kat xx**


	6. Meeting the Parents

**A/N: Heeelllloooooooooo :) took me a while to write this one.. but thought you deserved a longer one.. let me know if i should continue it as a 2 parter... enjoy :) ah and be warned i do swap POV's quite alot in this one...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span> Meeting the Parents<span>

James nervously looked at the clock hanging wonkily on his red bedroom wall in the potter house. It was only half past 9- he wasn't meting his lily flower until half past 12.

Meanwhile, Lily sat at the kitchen table picking at her breakfast, she glanced at the clock: half past 9 it read. She was sure it had been at least half an hour since she checked the clock last! Yet the hand hadn't seemed to have moved- she groaned in frustration this way going to be a long morning.

**3 hours later**

**James POV**

"Mum I'm going now" called James Potter though the house as he pulled on his black all stars, and then nervously attempted to flatten his hair in the reflection on the mirror next to the door.

"James you look fine – don't worry" came his mother's voice from the kitchen

"But what if they don't like me?" He asked his mother in a small voice. Suddenly she saw him as the little boy she knew all those years ago scared to go play with the other boys in the park.

"Of course they'll like you, they make their daughter happy so why wouldn't you make them? Use that Potter charm" Joked Mrs Potter as she too attempted to flatten his hair.

"Your right mum, i have nothing to worry about" James said smiling to his mother whiles swatting her hand away from his hair.

"I'm always right" she simply said as James opened the door.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night" Smiled James Cheekily as he disparated.

**Lily POV**

"- and remember no confusing him with mug- I mean no confusing him with questions about the norm or politics" Lily finished as she looked from her mother to her father who were currently sat opposite her on the sofa "the thing is he really means a lot to me and I don't want him been really scared of you guys (she looked at her father at this point) and dropping me and running away screaming"

"Fine I'll behave" her father muttered as his daughter gave him the look – making her look like her mother.

"Lily dear aren't you going soon?" called her mother from the kitchen as she had excused herself to go check on dinner therefore thankfully missing the conclusion of her daughter 20minute speech.

"Merlin! Yeah thanks mum" lily shouted as she ran upstairs to get changed and do some last minute tiding.

As soon as Lily reached her bedroom she instantly relaxed, she didn't know why but there was something about her room in which calmed her: the dark blue and light blue sliver lined roses printed on her white walls, her wardrobe, desk and bed frame all made from the same light beach wood, and her bed pressed against the wall on one side covered in a deep blue quilt with all-sorted pillows scattered neatly across.

Walking to her wardrobe lily looked at the photo of her and her group' at school she smiled at the memory as herself- her best friends Alice and Molly and of course the 4 marauders all grinned back at her. She pulled out a white knee length summer dress with a blue hem and flowers around the bottom. As it was quite a breezy summers day she decided to add a long dark blue cardigan and thin scarf, lily then tied up her hair and added a little gloss too her lips. All in all lily was quite content with her appearance, then after picking up her shoes and wand she headed out the door calling farewell to her parents.

**James POV**

James thought Lily looked stunning as she walked towards him; he loved the way she walked – gently swaying her hips her head held high, confidently. Her red hair swinging along behind her, god he loved it when she had her hair up, he just loved her!' And there's that adorable blush' he thought too himself as Lily neared him and was in fact blushing.

**Lily POV**

As lily walked towards James she noticed him staring intensely at something in her direction, she looked behind her expecting to see a blonder, curvier, better looking model like girl walking behind her... but there was no one there. 'oh god' Lily thought 'He's staring at me!' lily felt the bush creep to her face as she looked at the floor in front of her as she walked.. Smooth Lily

"Hey" James said quietly still in awe of her.

"Hi there stranger" replied Lily smiling shyly "So you-"YOULOOKBEAUTIFUL" interrupted James.

"Sorry?" Lily hadn't quite caught what James had practically screamed at her.

James took a deep breath and tried again "You, Lily Rose Evans look beautiful."

"T-t-th-thanks" was all Lily stuttered as she yet again went as red as her hair. Then redeemed herself "Not looking too bad yourself" this of course was a complete understatement, James Potter looked Hot and Lily knew it. With his fitted white top in which showed off his toned arms, natural tan and knee-weakening muscles (in which lily had years of Quidich to thank) his dark denim jeans which Lily was Damn sure outlined his butt perfectly. And last but definitely not least that messy incontrollable hair that – bless him- he had tried his best to flatten to look more presentable- it took Lily all she had not to run her fingers threw it. He looked presentable and totally hot!

"Like what you see Evans?" smirked James as he watched Lily's eyes glide over him.

"Dream on Potter" came Lily's reply as she tried to hide the smirk which was slowly making its way onto her face. "Anyhoo we best get going" and with that Lily turned on her heal and walked back the way she came- James was mesmerised by her again but soon snapped out of it with a "Hey wait for me" and ran after her.

When they approached Lily's house James became more nervous and started flattening his hair all over again. Lily smiled at him "don't worry their on their best behaviour" with this in mind James felt a little less nervous as he followed her into the house.

"Mum, Dad where back!" shouted Lily though the house as she walked toward the back door, where her mother was sunbathing and her dad was trimming the hedge. Upon seeing what her dad was doing lily rolled her eyes. Trust her father to find a way round her rules – she inwardly groaned. She hadn't said anything about hedge trimmers...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Soooooooooooooooooooooo what chaa think? let me know if i should make it into a 2 parter.. there is another one shot im in the mids of writing up right at this very second soo look out for that aswell..**

** untill next timeee**

**kat xx**


	7. Red vs Black

**A/N: heeeelooooooo wow two in one night aren't you honored! :D enjoy..**

* * *

><p>Another One Shot: Ah Young Love<p>

"JAMES ANTHONY POTTER! You get back here and undo this or I swear down I will jinx your head of faster than you can say 'Lily Flower' "

"Never!" Cried James Potter as he ran back down the stairs from the 7th years Girls dorm with Lily hot on his heels. She was still in her bright green PJ bottoms and equally bright green vest top eyes like flames and her hair bright black?

James Potter on the other hand was grinning like a mad man whilst running around the Gryffindor common room laughing at his own genuinesness

The rest of Lily's friends and the marauders (minus Sirius whom whenever James ran past them he gave a hi5 too) rolled their eyes and attempted t carry on a convocation over lily and James' shouts "Ah young love" commented Remus Lupin as he returned to his book.

Lily stopped, and attempted to catch her breath, 'damn those Quidich skills' Lily thought as she sat down on the floor behind the sofa which Remus, Alice & Molly where currently occupying.

"Lils? You o- ARGHHH" James had stopped running due to the fact lily was no longer shouting and screaming blue murder at him. He noticed her sat behind the sofa and skipped over to her. Unfortunately at that moment Sirius decided to Stick his foot out and trip him and James taken by surprise landed on – yup you guessed it- our very own Lily " Oooof"

The wind was knocked clean out of Lily as the force of James Potter's body collided with her own. Once she got her breath back and could think clearly, her anger turned to mischief as she looked upon the face of a dazed James Potter sprawled over her.

After a Non-spoken charm cast of James lily attempted to move from under him. As she did this James was grabbed under the arms by Sirius and Remus and settled onto his feet.

Sniggers and giggles echoed round the common room from innocent on lookers. Lily skipped off to hid behind her friends who where now stood up to see what was going on. Meanwhile James stood swaying slightly looking around for Lily, a gleam of red hair caught his eye and he started towards it ready to catch hold of his Lily Flower once and for all. Unfortunately it wasn't Lily Evans' hair he'd seen out of the corner of his eye it was in fact his reflection in the mirror above the Gryffindor fireplace.

The Raven haired Lily Evans then ran off again giggling hysterically as a messy red haired James Potter took off after her. It was quite a sight to behold.

"LILY ROSE EVANS! You get back her and undo this or I swear down I'll jinx your head off quicker than you can say "James Potter!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: soooooooooooooo what yah hthink feel free to leave me a reivew.. thankyou for staying with mee.. it means alot! The next chapter of Unexpected Visit will be up soon im in the mids of writing it :) **

**much luurrrvvv**  
><strong>kat xx<strong>

.


End file.
